


Oh, Teacher

by ClockWorkQueso



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk is 17 in this so, Dirk is his student, Jake is a teacher, M/M, Oral, Roxy helps things along, Teacher AU, hey sex, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockWorkQueso/pseuds/ClockWorkQueso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake English, teacher extraordinaire, had always been slightly interested in the quiet boy in his class, Dirk Strider. So when a not so random sequence of events leads to them alone in the classroom, what will he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Teacher

Jake English was one of the few teachers that would choose to stay after school on a Friday evening, to tutor children no less. Well, "child" was the wrong word to use for his junior students. Most of them were pretty darn mature.

"Here, Mr. English. I finished the quiz," Jake looked up as the last student remaining, Dirk Strider, slipped his paper directly into his hands. The 17 year old boy, with his trademark smirk and glasses, ran a hand smoothly through his blonde spikes. Instead of returning to his seat, he leaned forward on Jake's desk. Clearing his throat, the teacher glanced at Dirk's answers, having to to a double take as not only were all the calculations correct, he had also applied them to real life to further prove his reasoning.

"Well, I'm completely flabbergasted, Mr. Strider, as to why you would even need tutoring! This work is absolutely flawless! Even missing yesterday's class, it seems you grasp the concept perfectly." The boy chuckled a bit before reaching for the paper, turning it to the back while not so subtlety brushing his hand against the elder's. Flushing slightly (dadblast it all), Jake looked to see some of the calculations used in the theoretical construction of a fully functional, professionally designed robot. Mouth hanging open slightly, the teacher raised his eyebrows at the younger male, who was fully smiling now. Before Jake could get a word out, however, the blonde lightly smacked his hands against the desk.

"Okay, here's the deal, English. You know I don't need this tutoring. That much should be blatantly obvious by now. In fact, you might have picked up on the fact that this has all been elaborately planned to get us alone in this classroom together. And, from this piece of information, you should have gleaned that I wanted us alone." Dirk moved so that his elbows were on the desk, steeping his hands and leaning forward further so they brushed the bottom of his chin. The dark haired teacher sputtered at the boy's words.

"Dirk, that is completely-" though he was cut off immediately.

"Oh please. I wouldn't have gone this far if I wasn't at least 96% sure that you were interested in me too. I took careful measures to test if this would work out. Remember the entirety of this week?"

Monday

"You may begin." Jake called out, watching as most of his students lowered their heads to start their test. A certain blonde head remained raised, seemingly unconcerned with the test currently before him, Jake noted as he returned to his desk. As soon as he sat down, he could feel eyes on him, and the teacher scanned the room. The only possible suspect was Dirk, but he couldn't tell behind those odd shades of his. He was the only teacher who allowed the boy to wear his triangular accessories in class. Taking a deep breath, he brushed it off and turned to his own work. A shiver ran down his back, however, when the sensation continued.

Jake fidgeted in his seat as he grew increasingly uncomfortable. After a few minutes passed with the speed of a snail (and not those strange nitro-boosted snails from Turbo, which had admittedly been a stellar movie), he finally gave in and looked once more... Only to be met with a pair of blazing orange eyes. Goosebumps rose on Jake's arms as a smile flitted across his student's face before he pushed his glasses back up to once again hide his glowing irises. The look that Dirk had given him was almost... seductive. The older man shook his head slightly and dispelled any thought involving Dirk Strider.

Tuesday

Until the next day, of course. Really, it almost felt as if the boy was targeting him. The teacher was ashamed to admit that he noticed his student was wearing sinfully tight jeans, and was even more ashamed to admit that it did things to him. As the few stragglers filed into his classroom before the bell rang, Jake felt his face grow hot. He wouldn't have noticed something so common like tight fitting clothing, so why did he? I mean, really, he had seen the literature teacher this morning in a tight blue sweater and short skirt and hadn't batted an eye. And Areana Serket was a smokin' lady. The bell signaled the start of class and Jake elected to ignore his problems for now and attempt to lose himself in following the lesson plan.

The end of class was nearing, and Jake doubted he could get any more work out of his kids. His period was right before lunch, and they were having some sort of celebratory food in the cafeteria, which always excited the students. And they knew Jake hardly kept them working to the bell. He announced that the last 10 or so minutes of class was free time, as long as they kept the volume down. Most of the students moved and separated into groups so that they could chat with friends. Dirk simply pulled out his phone. It seemed as if he was chatting with someone. He put his elbows on his desk as he smiled genuinely at the screen.

Jake smiled softly. The blonde hardly talked in class, and he never saw him with anyone. It was a comfort to the teacher to know that the boy had someone out there for him. The teacher watched Dirk for a while, something swelling in his chest. All of his warm and fuzzy feelings flew out the metaphorical window, however, when Dirk's elbow accidentally knocked his pencil off of his desk. And, with a quick glance to Jake, almost as if to see if he was watching, he bent over very slowly and retrieved it. A strangled noise released itself from Jake's mouth, thankfully cloaked by the murmur of chit-chat. Yet it didn't escape the young Strider's hearing. The bell rang and a smiling Dirk shot out of the classroom. And Jake wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a slight blush as well.

Wednesday

"You can't avoid going to work because of one student," Jake told himself as he prepared for his first class. Earlier, he had contemplated calling in sick, or faking it right before that fateful period. He groaned inwardly as orange flashed through his mind, accompanied with a rush of heat and a strange flutter in his chest. Jake removed his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. Good lord, what was happening to him? The teacher looked up as he heard the clicking of heels approach his door. It opened to reveal a tall, slim girl, outfitted in a very short hot pink dress with some sort of cat emblem on the front, thankfully accompanied by black tights. She was also wearing white heels and a striped scarf. Her yellow-blonde hair bounced as she strutted toward his desk. She slipped a note to him.

"My mom is taking me and Di-Stri out tomorrow, so he won't be in class. He'll need to be caught up an' everything, so can he stay after Friday? That note has all the details an' stuff, like parental permission an' whatever, so we're all peachy keen an' good to go." Looking over the paper, he saw the principal's signature along with a Dave Strider's., which must have been Dirk's father.

"Alright, have fun. Thank you, miss…?" Her eyes widened, and her black lips turned upwards in a smirk very reminiscent of Dirk's.

"You mean he hasn't said anything about me? I'm Roxy Lalonde. We're really close, cause we went to the same school before he and his older brother had to move. I... can tell you're not really interst- interet- interested, so I'll…" she trailed off, her fast, exuberant speech slowing.

"Trust me, Miss Lalonde, I am very hard to bore. Besides, I always love hearing about my students." In truth, the teacher just had a burning desire to know more about the captivating Dirk Strider. Her smile widened, revealing nearly perfect white teeth.

"Oh, well, Dave works on movies, and my mom's a novelist, so both of 'em were- are- really busy. We kinda bonded over the fact that our guardians were hardly ever around. And even though we live far apart now, we still stay in touch. He's like my brother." Her voice revealed a deep affection, but also a sort of sadness. She glanced at the clock, and her eyes widened.

"Alright, Mr. English, it's been real." She exited the classroom with a wave.

Later

He had managed to make it through almost the entire period without any misfortune or inappropriate shenanigans. He had just passed out a pop quiz over today's lesson to make sure everyone got it, as some of them seemed to have problems keeping up. If the quiz grades weren't good, he wouldn't count them and set up homework so that it covered the subject in more detail. And since they were struggling, Jake decided to give them the rest of class to finish. He returned to his desk to adjust his lesson plan for tomorrow. A familiar tingling sensation raised the hair on the back of his neck. He slowly lifted his head to meet Dirk unabashedly staring at him.

His long fingers were spinning his pencil on his desk, and Jake's eyes felt drawn to the motion. He abruptly stopped and caught the pencil in between his fingers. Dirk lifted the pencil up to his face, causing the two to lock eyes again. Then, he looked down at his test and began writing. Jake's eyebrows twitched, debating between raising up in surprise or stitching together in confusion and frustration. The teacher huffed quietly, about to turn back to his work, but another motion caught his eye. Dirk had once again lifted the pencil, and was now running the eraser along his lips. Jake watched, mesmerised, as the utensil brushed the teen's mouth. Jake had to stifle a gasp when Dirk's lips parted slightly, allowing his tongue to dart out and touch the pencil. Dirk's eyes suddenly sped to meet Jake's, continuing his motions. The teacher flushed bright red and downcast his eyes hurriedly.

And he could have been imagining things, but he swore he heard a chuckle from the younger boy.

Present

Jake felt his face heat up as he recalled the events of the past week, realizing that he had been played like a friggin' flute. And admittedly he had been intrigued by the boy before, although he felt his growing curiosity and worry for the loner had gone past his boundaries as a teacher. Despite his deception, Jake couldn't shake the feelings of affection he had developed for Dirk as well. Looking at the blonde now, he could see that he'd been lying to himself that it was just as if he saw him as a son, as someone to be protected. He wanted to be there for Dirk, and discover the deepest, darkest parts of himself that he hid behind his stony cold mask. He wanted to crack the code that was Dirk Strider, to give everything he could to the boy. And the desire, the hunger to see those orange eyes pierce his to his very soul, to see them burning with passion and lust, permeated his every molecule. But…

He was his teacher, for Pete's sake! Not only would this relationship be highly immoral, it would be illegal! He could never, never in a million years. No, he wouldn't give into his temptation, for Dirk's sake. He refused to damn this boy for his own selfish needs. Determined, Jake looked to Dirk, only to find his head bowed, biting his lip. Apparently sensing Jake's attention on him, he raised his head again.

"Okay, well, right now, my certainty is dropping well below the threshold of 93% to 96%. But I won't give up. I worked way too hard for this, I even had to get Roxy involved, oh my god. Listen, I know you're attracted to guys, so-" Blushing slightly, Jake interrupted him.

"Wait, how could you know that for certain?" Jake grumbled, adjusting his glasses.

"No offense, dude, but your Facebook isn't that hard to find." Dirk stated, turning his head away slightly. Jake sputtered a bit.

"Why in the devilfucking dickens were you on my Facebook? And what else did you see?" Seemingly taken aback by Jake's swearing, the blonde took a moment to answer.

"Well… I know that you're kinda obsessed with guns. Pistols, especially. And you watch a fuckton of awful movies. Oh, and you were adopted when your grandmother died when you were three or four. You had to move to the U.S. with your new family, the Englishes. Kinda ironic, if you ask me. You went to some fucking preppy schools. You graduated from college to be a teacher, though you're much more qualified than Skaia High School, I'll tell you that. Your favorite color is the green of light filtering through the trees, because that's the only thing you clearly remember from your island. You dream of adventure, and you're one of those people who post that motivational shit about hope and love or whatever. You give to a bunch of charities. Your birthday is December 1st, and the only person who gets you presents is your aunt, though I have been making you a puppet…" he sighs.

Jake stared wide eyed at him. No one has ever bothered to get to know him so well, not even his previous relationships in the past. But why could all of this information be relevant to the boy's obvious conquest of lust?

"Sorry if I'm being a bit intrusive. I just… want to know everything about you. You're… intriguing to me. Someone who could be so selfless,yet so strong, and unafraid to be himself. So hopeful." Dirk's tone was bleak. Jake sensed that he had some serious issues regarding himself, and longed to take him in his arms to comfort him. Instead, he cleared his throat.

"Well, all of that is very flattering, Mr. Strider. But I'm sure you're a dandy fine young man yourself. You're charming, and not to mention indubitably fortuitous in your smarts and studying. Despite being quite bedeviling, I might add." Jake smiled at the younger boy, the familiar warmth in his chest spreading as he pulled a smile from him.

"I hardly understood any of that. You talk like you belong in an antique shop." Dirk chuckled to himself.

"Haha, well, I am merely trying to be as genteel as possible, Dirk." Jake winked and mimed firing two pistols with his hands.

Then, the atmosphere grew tense. As Jake looked at Dirk, it almost seemed as if he was contemplating something. Perhaps he was wondering if he should go. Selfishly, Jake hoped not, wishing to chat a bit more and develop their unorthodox relationship. Maybe they could be friends. Jake chortled a bit when he imagined exchanging numbers and emails with the student, arranging outings and gossiping about others late at night. Capital. Jake's breath hitched, though, when he saw that Dirk was tentatively leaning closer to him, reaching across the desk towards the teacher. And although he didn;t encourage Dirk, he didn't stop him as their lips met.

Jesus christofer kringlefucker his lips were perfect.

Jake felt his skin begin to burn the second Dirk began to kiss him. In those few sweet seconds before he lost all rationality, Jake had to decide whether to let this go further or stop it now. Dirk's soft mouth proved to be a worthy opponent. He knew what would be right and what he wanted were two different things, and his choice would impact both of them. Making up his mind, Jake threw all caution to the wind, and brought a hand up to caress Dirk's face. They broke apart, and Dirk honestly seemed surprised, looking as if he still expected Jake to shove him away. The teacher simply smiled, hoped he was making the right choice, and leaned back in, connecting them once again. A foreign heat settled low in Jake's stomach, warming his entire body, and Dirk pressed closer, fuelling it. Grunting at the uncomfortable position, Dirk pulled back.

Jake got the hint and got up from his chair, making his way around his desk. He stood in front of Dirk, who looked up at him, even though Jake was just a few inches taller. He was breathing heavily, face flushed beautifully and mouth slightly open. Although he was standing tall, looking Jake directly in the eyes (behind his shades, anyway), the boy emitted an aura of nervousness. Slowly, Jake reached across the short distance between them and pulled of the younger's shades. The bright orange eyes revealed what his posture did not- shyness, vulnerability. Dirk blinked once then looked away.

"What's wrong, Dirk? We don't… you don't have to do anything, you know." Jake reminded him, walking and placing the glasses on his student's desk.

"It's just-" Jake turned to look at him

"Well, and I'm not saying I haven't had any experience,but… you are an 'adult' and everything," Dirk explained, blushing darker and sliding his hands into his pockets. Jake guffawed and Dirk looked at him, eyes narrowing.

"No, no, I'm not laughing at you, mate, it's just that I'm not exactly Casanova. You greatly overestimate my experience. And besides," Jake continued, taking measured steps towards Dirk until they were once again face to face. "I'm easy to please." Jake brought his hand up under his student's chin, tilting his head up and crushing their lips together. Dirk's arms came up and wrapped around Jake's neck, anchoring him to the teen. Suddenly, the teacher lifted Dirk up to sit on the desk, causing the younger to gasp in surprise. Jake took advantage of this and traced the inside of Dirk's mouth with his tongue. Dirk groaned appreciatively and reciprocated full force. They separated with a pop to breathe and Jake began attacking Dirk's neck with kisses. The younger laughed breathlessly.

"No marks," he whispered, one hand moving to tangle in his teacher's hair.

"You taste like orange soda," was Jake's reply, before biting and sucking hard near Dirk's collarbone. The teen's head rolled back and Jake felt his hair being pulled. Dirk mumbled something like "...the fuck did I just say…" but made no further protest. As Jake's mouth worked over Dirk's pale, sensitive skin, one hand moved to support them on the desk and the other started to crawl under his student's shirt. He marveled at Dirk's subtle but present muscles, running his hands over his chest and down his sides.

"Fuck," Dirk breathed, moaning as Jake repeated the action. Jake looked up and raised an eyebrow as he massaged Dirk's abdomen.

"I- ah- build r-robots. And fight them. With swords, god damn, English," Jake hummed at the new information, imagining a lonely Dirk honing his skills using his robotics. He withdrew his hands, drawing a near silent whimper from the blonde. Jake smirked and started to pull up on the younger's shirt. Dirk quickly took over the task, removing his hands from the elder, grabbing his collar from behind and yanking the fabric off. Jake took a moment to appreciate the teen's flawless creamy skin, wishing to kiss, touch, brush, every inch of him. Dirk leaned back a bit, bracing himself on the desk as Jake leaned his head down to his body.

Jake used a combination of his hands, lips, and tongue to draw absolutely crude noises out of the student, working upwards. He savored the deep guttural moan he got out of the younger when he started to roll one nipple to hardness with his fingers while grazing the other with his teeth. He was starting to feel a bit desperate himself, as his pants were getting a bit too tight for comfort, but he wanted to draw this out as long as possible. If he was going to jail, he was damn sure as the everfriggin' sun it would be worth it. Despite this, however, he didn't want to bore Dirk. So he stopped all that he was doing, causing the younger's head to snap up. Oh yes. His eyes were blazing with need, like the sun, like lava, it was all fiery and hot, perfect. Jake would never be able to get enough of this.

He watched Dirk's reaction carefully as one hand brushed slowly but surely along the very noticeable bulge in the teen's pants. He fucking keened, sounding for all the world that the two were shooting an A-list porn movie. Overcome with a burning desire, Jake grabbed Dirk's hips and moved them both so that he was laying length-ways on the desk. He leaned over him, staring him right in the eyes, as he began to grind their bulges together. Letting out another high pitched moan, the blonde's eyes fluttered closed. Jake breathed heavily, nearly crying out at the feel of delicious, much needed friction. They were still in a public place, disregarding the fact that every teacher on this floor had already left.

"Dirk, you need to be quiet. Anyone could walk in and see us," Jake murmured in the younger's ear.

"You should have- ah fuck, yes, oh god- locked the fucking door," he hissed back, although he toned it down a bit. The last thing he wanted to do was stop if some fucking asshole opened the door because he thought a kid was being tortured. Jake reluctantly stopped and walked towards the door. He heard Dirk scoff in annoyance.

"I wasn't being serious. Get the hell back over here." Jake chuckled and locked the door before turning back, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. Dirk lifted himself up on his elbows to get a better look. Jake was pretty muscled as well due to "adventuring" in his youth, but the years between then and now were a bit detrimental. He had also opted not to shave… well, pretty much anywhere after one of his past girlfriends kept him completely hairless for two months. He tossed his shirt to the side somewhere near Dirk's. He felt somewhat insecure but the… almost loving look in Dirk's eyes melted that away. "You're perfect," his look seemed to say.

"God, I want to blow you," Is what came out instead. Jake stopped in his tracks for a moment, before smiling and shaking his head.

"Later, I promise. There's something I want to do first," Dirk appeared to be a bit put off, but as Jake came closer and reached for the button and zipper on the younger's jeans, his eyes lit up again.

"Oh," he smirked, "alright then." Dirk seemed to be breathing a bit heavier now, his blush coloring all the way down his chest. The teen whined as Jake peeled off his clothes in one go, his erection laying against his stomach. Once again, Jake paused to take in the view, drinking it in and attempting to commit every detail to memory. The way that Dirk was now sprawled out on his desk, ruffling the few test papers that were on it. The way his chest rose and fell with each breath he took, a picture of pure perfection. The way that his cock was the perfect size, a bit longer than him he could tell, as rosy as his cheeks and nestled in a light smattering of curly hair. Jake felt many things course through his being, awe, excitement, anticipation, but regret was not one of them, and he knew he never would.

Dirk was panting at this point, and his mouth looked so inviting that Jake wished he had taken up on his offer. He was also struck by the realization that he did not, in fact, keep lube or condoms at school.

"Oh my god, I'm not getting any younger here. Plus, I have to be home by 9 or my bro will flip the fuck out. If he's home, that is." Dirk complained, before picking up on his teacher's hesitation. Sitting up, he asked the silent question.

"Well, it does seem that I don't have the… erm, supplies, that we need." Jake admitted. The desperate air that had been clouding the room was starting to fade, and he didn't want to stop.

"Oh, is that all? I have condoms with me today, thanks to Roxy. She slipped them in my pocket for good luck or something. As for lube…" he trailed off, and after Jake had retrieved one of the silver packages, took one of the teacher's hands and began sucking on his fingers.

"Holy fucking mackerel…" Jake moaned as Dirk took in four of his fingers, rolling his tongue around them as if they were made of candy. Dirk chuckled a bit, and Jake wondered vaguely what that would feel like around his dick. And then Dirk released his hand. The haze of lust seemed to settle back over the pair as Dirk laid back on the desk and spread his legs slightly. The teacher began massaging the ring of muscle, slowly pushing the first finger in. Jake's dick twitched as he coaxed an array of moans and exclamations from the teen, spurring him on to quickly add a second finger. This time, Dirk let out a pained hiss, but gestured for the older man to continue. He did, with some hesitance. Jake knew this was necessary, but he didn't want to hurt his student.

After a few seconds of steady pumping, Dirk became more receptive, once again letting out rapturous noises of ecstasy. Finally inserting the third finger, Jake let him adjust before speeding up slightly and crooking his fingers just so…

"AHH. YES, Jake, oh my fucking god, fuck me please," The utterance of his first name startled him a bit, but caused a warm sensation that had nothing to do with lust but everything to do with Dirk to fill his chest. The teen was now fucking himself back on Jake's fingers desperately, signaling that he was ready for bigger and better things. Dirk whined when the older removed his appendages, falling silent in anticipation as he heard a zipper and the rustling of fabric. Jake tore open the foil package, impatient and horny as hell. The teacher's eyes raked over his student, hit by an abrupt thought.

"Turn over," Jake commanded in a no-nonsense tone, sending chills down Dirk's spine. He complied immediately, discomfort overridden by his need. Jake rubbed his hands along the teen's back, down to his ass. He gripped it forcefully, causing the boy below him to release a stuttered breath. Spreading the cheeks apart, Jake rubbed his head against the younger's outer rim. Allowing himself one quick thought before losing himself in Dirk, Jake licked his palm and rubbed himself, clenching his teeth and preparing himself for the blonde. Pushing forward slowly, mindful of the stretch, the dark haired man allowed himself a deep moan of satisfaction as he sunk all the way into his student's ass.. Dirk's hands were gripping the edge of the desk tightly, and Jake waited until most of the tension left the younger's body to start thrusting shallowly. But Dirk was having none of that.

"Is that all you fucking got? Don't tell me I waited this whole time for a horrible- FUCK!" And Jake was having none of Strider's fucking attitude, what with him bent over his desk. The older had smacked the teen's ass lightly and sped up his thrusts significantly. At first, Jake was worried that he might have gone too far, or too fast, but Dirk began a high pitched mantra of fuck, yes, harder, and his name, mixed in with moans and gasps. The teacher, panting harshly now, leaned over the blonde to better hear the sounds pouring out of his mouth.

"God, Dirk, you're so perfect." he murmured to the teen, noticing his increase in pitch. The teacher smirked.

"So beautiful, like this for me Dirk. Is this what you wanted, hmm? Is it what you've been waiting for?" he continued, nearly missing the younger's whispered "yes, god yes" hidden in his continued cries. Face stretching into a full blown smile, the teacher moved his grip to Dirk's shoulders, pulling him up along with him against his chest. Jake continued to pump himself in and out of Dirk's tight heat, urged on by the way that they were now pressed against one another. The new angle caused Jake to brush Dirk's prostate with nearly every thrust. The older could feel that Dirk was close, and, keeping one arm securely against his chest, reached down to roughly tug at his cock. The blonde's moans increased in cadence and volume, something that the older elected to look over in favor of driving the boy to completion.

"Oh, fuck yes, ah, so good, please please AH- JAKE!" Dirk spasmed in his arms, and his hole tightened impossibly around Jake, nearly driving the teacher over the edge. But he held it off. Jake pulled out of the blonde, allowing him to brace himself on the desk as Jake removed his unsoiled condom with his clean hand. As Dirk turned to face him, he saw that most of the younger's semen ended up on himself. Jake retrieved a couple of tissues from his desk, ignoring the questioning glances from his student for the moment. Giving the tissues to the younger, Jake cleaned up the little that was on his hand himself, grimacing slightly at the bitter-salty substance. After that was over, Jake smiled at a suspicious Dirk. At Jake's insistence, they switched so that Jake was facing Dirk and leaving back against the desk. The older placed both hands on the teen's shoulders and pushed him down on his knees. His citrine eyes widened before a small smile graced his face.

"I always follow through on my promises, Strider," Jake said, tangling his fingers in his blonde locks. All of Jake's shame was long gone, he realized, as Dirk started at his dick. It was a modest size, shorter than Dirk's, but it made up in the way of thickness. He could feel Dirk's cool breath fanning over him, exciting him to the point where he nearly pulled Dirk's head to him. He refrained and bit back a moan as the younger darted out his tongue to taste Jake's precome. Dirk seemed to shiver before wrapping his soft lips around his head, shielding his teeth as he sunk down on Jake's length. This time, the teacher couldn't hold back his cry as the teen took his entirety into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside as he pulled back up. A line of saliva trailed as Dirk took a moment to breathe, eyes flashing up to meet Jake's. He nearly came right then.

"I'm not… going to last long," Jake panted as Dirk leaned back down to resume his task. The younger merely gave a thumbs up. Jake groaned quietly, until he felt Dirk hum in amusement, sending vibrations along his cock. He felt the familiar sensation of teetering on the edge, pulling Dirk's hair once to give him fair warning, before he fell with a whimper of the younger's name. Jake's vision went white for a moment, then he crashed back into reality, still reeling from his orgasm. It took a moment for him to realize that Dirk had swallowed as well, and that sent another wave of pleasure coursing through the teacher's body. His student rubbed one side of his dark lips, turning into a smirk as he stood and stretched.

"Well, that was fun," the blonde said cheerily, voice cracking, gathering his clothes and starting to slip them on. Jake felt some of his euphoria fade, then chastised himself. Of course this wasn't going to amount to anything, Dirk was his student, not to mention a 17 year old junior with his own set of personal problems. Jake copied the younger's action and dressed, turning his back on Dirk to straighten his mussed papers. Grabbing a red pen, he quickly wrote a scribbled 100% on Dirk's quiz. He nearly jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Dirk had returned his shades to their rightful place, once again masking his eyes. But his easy smile and relaxed demeanor revealed his renewed confidence and comfort. Jake sighed as he returned the paper to it's owner, confused when he received a peice back. He glanced at it to find a phone number written in orange ink.

"I was thinking we could… hang out sometime? We should get coffee, or something. And yes, before you ask, this is me inviting you on a date, English. I realize the irony in the backwardness of this situation." Dirk said brightly, gesturing to the number in his teacher's hand. Smiling inwardly, Jake took back his student's quiz and wrote his number in the corner, accompanied by a winky face. Maybe this whole ordeal would turn out for the better after all.


End file.
